Te Vaka
|current_members = * Opetaia Foa'i * Olivia Foa'i * Matatia Foa'i * Sulata Foai-Amiatu * Douglas Bernard * Joe Toomata * Neil Forrest * Etueni (Edwin) Pita * Dave Kuresa | |past_members = * Alana Foai-Auimatagi * Vai Mahina * Melodee Panapa-Leilua * Jeff Harris * Talaga Sale * Simona Hope * Tremayne Lihou }} Te Vaka is an Oceanic music group that performs original contemporary Pacific music or "South Pacific Fusion". The group was founded in 1995 by singer and songwriter Opetaia Foa'i in New Zealand. They have toured the world consistently since 1997 and have won a number of awards including "Best Pacific Music Album" award for their albums Tutuki (2004) and Olatia (2007) from the New Zealand Music Awards and "Best Pacific Group" in the 2008 Pacific Music Awardspacificmusicawards.org.nz According to the BBC, they are "the world's most successful band playing original contemporary Pacific music." History Te Vaka is a group of musicians and dancers from various Polynesian backgrounds including: Tokelau, Tuvalu, Samoa and New Zealand formed in 1997, under the leadership of award-winning songwriter, Opetaia Foa'i. That year, they released their eponymous debut album through ARC Music, a UK/European record company. The album gained immediate success and recognition, being distributed to over 80 countries. Their follow-up album, Ki Mua, was released through Warm Earth Records, and went #1 on world music charts and mainstream radio in the South Pacific. In 2002, the band released their third album, Nukukehe. The album gained the group a nomination in the New Zealand Music Awards and the BBC Radio 3 Awards for World Music. Their next albums entered the European World Music Charts, as well as winning numerous awards. Through their career, Te Vaka has performed extensively around the world, performing in London’s Royal Festival Hall and Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, as well as headlining music festivals throughout Europe like WOMAD. They have also performed at the APEC ministerial dinners and America's Cup events in Auckland, the Commonwealth Games in Melbourne, the Rugby World Cup in Parisnzmusician.co.nz (Rugby World Cup) Retrieved 28 September 2009. and the Olympic Games in Beijing. In 2010 and 2011, the band completed two tours in North America. That same year, Te Vaka released their seventh album, Havili. In 2015, the band was selected by Walt Disney Pictures to contribute to the soundtrack of the 2016 animated film Moana. Musical style Te Vaka uses traditional musical instruments from the Pacific region like pate (single and double log drums), pa'u (indigenous goat skin conga), and bass drums. Most of their songs are written in Tokelauan language, reflecting the heritage of band founder, singer, and main songwriter, Opetaia Foa'i. Foa'i was born in Western Samoa, to a Tokelauan father and a Tuvaluan mother, and raised in a Tokelauan community in New Zealand. He has said that the inspiration for his music comes from his multi-cultural upbringing. However, some songs are also written in Samoan and Tuvaluan languages, which are the native tongues of most of the other band members. As a result of this mixture of sounds and diversity of influences, their music has been referred to as "a truly pan-Pacific sound". Current lineup *Opetaia Foa'i: vocals, guitar, percussion *Olivia Foa'i: vocals, dance *Matatia Foa'i: percussion *Sulata Foai-Amiatu: vocals *Douglas Bernard (a.k.a. D.Burn): vocals, keyboards, percussion *Joe Toomata: electric guitar, percussion *Neil Forrest: bass, flute, percussion *Etueni (Edwin) Pita: dance *Dave Kuresa: dance Awards and nominations |- |style="text-align:center;"| 2002 | | BBC Radio 3 Awards for World Music | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 2003 | Te Vaka | BBC Radio 3 Awards for World Music - Audience Award | |- | Nukukehe | New Zealand Music Awards - Best Roots Album | |- |style="text-align:center;"| 2004 | Tutuki | New Zealand Music Awards - Best Pacific Music Album | |- |style="text-align:center;"| 2005 | Opetaia Foa'i | Senior Pacific Artist | |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"| 2008 | Te Vaka | Pacific Music Awards - Best Pacific Band | |- | Te Vaka | Australian Songwriters Association Awards - Best Live Performance of the Night | |- | "Tamahana" | Australian Songwriters Association Awards - International | |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"| 2010 | Haoloto | New Zealand Music Awards | |- | Te Vaka | Pacific Music Awards - Best Pacific Group | |- | Haoloto | Best Pacific Language Album | |- |style="text-align:center;"| 2011 | Haoloto | Hawaiian Music Awards - Polynesian | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 2012 | Havili | Pacific Music Awards | |- |"Lovely World" | ISC Awards - World Music | |- Discography Studio albums * 1997 Te Vaka * 1999 Ki Mua * 2002 Nukukehe * 2004 Tutuki * 2007 Olatia * 2009 Haoloto * 2011 Havili * 2015 Amataga * 2017 Te Vaka Beats: Percussion Album Vol. 1 Compilations * 2017 Greatest Hits: Songs That Inspired Moana DVDs * 2003 Live at Apia Park * 2007 Live in Concert 2006amazon.co.uk Retrieved 30 September 2009. Singles *"Lakalaka" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ausm7Agez7Q References External links * *Opetaia Foa'i official website *Olivia Foa'i official website Category:Tokelauan musicians Category:New Zealand musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1995